


You and Me

by JuniorWoofles



Series: MCU Mix Bag [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles





	You and Me

Chaos and madness

Order and calm

Destruction rebuilt

Rebuilding destruction

You and me

 

Hectic and busy

Lazy and free

Working hard

Hardly working

Me and you

 

Life and party

Still and studious

Studying crazy

Crazily studying

You and me

 

Hope and hard work

Fear and decisions

Lovingly constructive

Constructing love

Me and You


End file.
